The purpose of this study is to evaluate the safety and efficacy of Primstat Syrup in the treatment of acute otitis media in children. The study will utilize tympanocentesis on visit one (day 0) and two (day 4) to determine the bacterial efficacy of the antibiotic. There will be two additional followup visits on days 15 and 30.